


That's a Good Look for You

by azureheavens



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Asbel and Mailk have one line each that's all, F/M, Literally don't know what else to tag this as, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureheavens/pseuds/azureheavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What kind of a fool would put on a dress she found from a monster in the middle of the desert?! Pascal. That's who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's a Good Look for You

“Aannnndd, tadah! Check it out, boys!”

Hubert, Asbel, and Malik all turned. Pascal jumped out from behind the turtlez caravan she was getting changed and threw out her hands in a flourish. She had put on that fancy green dress that she had found when they fought a group of monsters for a request. Apparently the dress also came with matching socks, shoes, and a hat. She even manage to braid two locks of her hair up front.

“Oh! It’s in your size, Pascal,” said Asbel.

Thank you, Captain Obvious. Hubert pushed up his glasses without a word.

“It’s strange that random monsters in the desert would have an outfit like this,” mused Malik, his arms crossed in front of him.

“Uh, hello! You’re supposed to say nice things about the girl showing off her clothes. Geez, raised in a barn, much?” Pascal didn’t really seem insulted, but like always she made a fuss of things anyway. “What about you, Lil’ Bro? What do you think?”

Hubert bristled at the nickname. A glance to the side showed Asbel giving him a good natured nod, encouraging him to say something nice.  Hubert gave a quiet impatient sigh and turned to Pascal again. There wasn’t time to waste with this frivolity. “Oh it looks decent, for something that was probably crawling with bugs and insects and who knows what else!”

Pascal gasped dramatically. “Huh? Who cares about that? I made sure I gave the dress a good shake before putting it on.”

“That doesn’t provide any defense against any score of creatures who previously called it home!” Hubert looked to the others to back up his claims, but Asbel and Malik immediately looked the other way, like they didn’t want to be involved. None of them understood. Hubert had grown up in this desert. He knew what manner of diseases would come from even the smallest insect that lived here. He was only being cautious.

Pascal dropped her head and dangled her arms uselessly toward the ground. She stood like that for a moment before popping back up. “Well, whatever! I don’t care what you think. I’m keeping it.” She spoke matter-of-factly, but she walked quickly away in the direction of town, her shot staff slung over her shoulders.

But she couldn’t go off by herself. The monsters that way were far too strong for one person to face alone, let alone in a short dress like that. “W-where do you think you’re going by yourself?!” Hubert darted off to catch up with Pascal, not noticing Asbel and Malik had stayed behind.

“I’m walking to Sable Izolle, that’s all. Sophie and Cheria are there shopping. I figured they’d like what I'm wearing.”

Hubert grabbed Pascal’s shoulder and turned her to him before she could move any further into the monster infested area. “Are you actually so concerned about this dress?”

She pulled free from his grasp and gave him a look of honest confusion. “There’s nothing wrong with it, and it’s different from the stuff I usually try. I’m not scared of new things.”

Hubert crossed his arms and stroked his chin. “Well, I never figured you the kind to think about fashion. Cheria, of course. Just not… you.”

“Hmm, that’s true,” she said in sing song. “But come on, Lil’ Bro, tell me what you really think of it.”

Hubert pursed his lips. It was certainly different than Pascal’s usual fare. The socks were good quality, the hat had a charming appeal, but she stood with her legs too far apart that didn’t fit at all with the more elegant attire. Putting all parts of the look together on her brought a juxtaposition that seemed… interesting.

“Hmm, I have my qualms since we literally found this whole outfit in the desert but… That really is a good look for you.”

Pascal looked at him with hint of wonder, which immediately replaced itself with a huge toothy grin. “I knew it! I knew you like the dress!”

Hubert blink. “What?”

“Ya-huh! This dress is all kinda militarilly looking, so it’s totally your style!” Then she gasped. “I know. Why don’t we let you try it on and show it to the girls back in town?”

“Buwha!? Are you mad, woman?!” Pascal burst into her hysteric laughter, doubled over and pointing at him. “There’s no way I’d wear something like that! And regardless it wouldn’t even fit on me!”

Pascal wiped a finger against her eye. “But you didn’t deny that it would look good on you!” Pascal’s laughing brought her to her knees, pounding the sand below.


End file.
